Crazy Little Thing Called Love
Crazy Little Thing Called Love is the eighth episode of Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 17, 2006 in the United States, and on December 19, 2006 in Canada. Main Plot After being released from jail, Sean finds himself sleeping on Spike and Snake's couch. He is focused on putting the last few months behind him, getting a great job and being a fantastic boyfriend to Emma. But what will happen when he discovers she's not as perfect as he thought? Sub Plot Derek and Danny run into problems when their history teacher, Mr. Perino, doesn't appreciate them goofing off. But when things get heated, they have to figure out whether he's just being strict - or is really out of line. Trivia= *This is the episode where Sean finds out that Emma and Jay had oral sex. *This episode is named after the 1980 song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen. *When Mr. Perino mentions nudie pictures, it could be an allusion of J.T. and Toby in Season 1. *This episode also marks the start of Emma and Sean's third relationship. *This episode marks the first time Mr. Perino got coffee poured on his shirt. The second time is This Is How We Do It. *Emma claims that she will be old enough to drink in Quebec in three months. However, Emma was born in June 1989 at the 8th grade graduation dance in the Degrassi Junior High episode Pass Tense, so for her to be 18 in three months this episode would have to take place in March 2007. However, this is impossible since Season 6 portrays the 1st semester of the 2006-2007 school year up until winter break. *Emma shows Sean the photograph that Spike took of them before their first date in Friday Night. |-| Gallery= 6433.png 8675.png 5433.png 9y8.png 431.png 321.png 433.png 3222.png 4211.png 4345.png 322.png 62233.png seann.png emmanelsoncrying.jpg File:20yoyoy.jpg File:21yoyoyo.jpg File:32sdsds.jpg File:65gdff.jpg File:232fds.jpg File:343dsf.jpg File:343dsfcvc.jpg File:565sdg.jpg File:608 003.jpg File:608 005.jpg File:675sfs.jpg File:676fgfd.jpg File:5646dd.jpg File:7876fgf.jpg File:77876fgdgf.jpg File:Crazy1.jpg File:Dfd564d.jpg File:Normal crazyier.jpg File:Vbv4564.jpg 608 002.jpg 01-12.jpg Tumblr m55n730UXt1qc1tpr.jpg 6456.JPG 45564.JPG 54645.JPG Imagesr3q.jpg Ssemma.png 89jhkn.jpg 12-12.jpg 03-12.jpg Tumblr m55n2bVVJu1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55namyKtB1qc1tpr.jpg 4564545.JPG Tumblr m55naxjrSx1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55n2ts2ko1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55ngfhorM1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55nbmeOxc1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55nbaDEMS1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55ncmcrrm1qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Joe Pingue as Tony *John Vallis as Leyton Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= *Emma "Where's my lucky bra, the one that gives me Manny boobs?" *Sean (To Emma): "You're talking to the master of mistakes." *Sean (To Emma): "You let me down, my parents let me down, the school system let me down." *Sean (To Emma): "Nothing you say is stupid, Em. You are the smartest person I know." *Sean (To Emma): "I can't believe you did that... and with Jay. *Peter (To Emma): "Lovers' quarrel?" *Manny: "Em, you're killing Johnny Carcass Man! His heart's not going to work with a pencil in it." *Manny: "Ouch. Hope you had a soft landing when you fell off that pedestal." *Manny: "You were single. It was a crazy time. What were supposed to do, sit home and knit?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Back Home To Me"'' by Sophie Milman |-| Link= *Watch Crazy Little Thing Called Love on YouTube *Watch Crazy Little Thing Called Love on YouTube *Watch Crazy Little Thing Called Love on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes